


【双表哥】La veste

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: * 衣服造型来源于小扣新短片La veste。站街梗，黑道大表哥 / 站街小表哥，非兄弟设定。涉及站街，drug，不健康关系，慎。* 这回是大表哥x小表哥。
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	【双表哥】La veste

**Author's Note:**

> * 衣服造型来源于小扣新短片La veste。站街梗，黑道大表哥 / 站街小表哥，非兄弟设定。涉及站街，drug，不健康关系，慎。  
> * 这回是大表哥x小表哥。

“你就是这么给人服务的吗？”

提伯尔特按住了男孩的脑袋，暂时制止了男孩的下一步动作。他像是觉得有些好笑，并且也确实笑了，连带着耳环也跟着晃了一晃。“我现在不奇怪你为什么拉不到生意了。”

男孩被他压着头发，扯到了发根，表情有点痛苦，但还是挣扎着从他腿间抬起头，额前有细密的汗，嘴边有他自己的唾液，为着取悦提伯尔特流下来的，看上去没怎么派上用场。提伯尔特嘲弄的表情让男孩不知所措，但男孩还是咬着嘴唇低声发问：“那我应该怎么做？”

“你在街上拉住我问是否需要服务的时候可不是这么表现的。”提伯尔特抬起一边的眉毛，“客户付你报酬，你可没有付客户学费。”

男孩的眼睛垂下来，他的眼珠颜色很浅，发蓝，在当前的情景下像两块沾着泥泞的碎玻璃片——他跪在粗糙的地板上，眼前是提伯尔特的双腿，被提伯尔特抓着头发，高高瘦瘦的身子不舒服地弯着，又像是认命那样蜷缩，一只手不自然地抽动。

这不是正常的痉挛现象。男孩的手抖动着，眉毛持续坍塌着。但他没有哭。大概因为他不是一个真正意义上的“孩子”。他站着的时候比提伯尔特还要高，眼窝深深凹陷下去，短短的胡茬不怎么稚嫩，为了吸引对着装有癖好的客人，两根吊带在泛黄发旧的衬衫上从前绕到后。可这似乎并没有给他带来额外的生意，比起同行们的能言善语，他的生硬让他显得像个异类。他在街边拽住提伯尔特的衣角，带有一丝耻辱感地推销自己，原本抿紧的嘴唇生涩地开合，像一只紧闭的蚌被撬开一条缝。

这或许是提伯尔特一时心血来潮把他带进酒店的原因。可是男孩表现不佳。他大概也怕提伯尔特后悔并把他扔出去，在提伯尔特冷言冷语后只犹豫了很短的时间，就又把头埋进了对方的大腿根，小心翼翼地含住他。

这一回沉默的男孩更卖力了些，但技巧着实糟糕，对于一个以此为生的人来说过于差劲，提伯尔特很怀疑他要如何在这一行里生存下来。男孩的牙齿笨拙地挪动，有气无力，像因为病弱而被族群抛弃的幼狮，毫无章法地吞咽着那一丁点的生机。

但无论如何，作为通常会被服务得舒舒服服、不需要自己费心的那一方，提伯尔特耐心有限。

“你是第一次给人口交吗？”

“自己来做的话，是的。”男孩因为边动作边说话呛到了自己，一句话说得断断续续，“通常买我的人是为了玩弄与享乐，并不是为了投入的性交。”他艰难地换气，“他们只是按着我，往我嘴里捅。”

提伯尔特皱了皱眉头。“你多大？”

“二十五。”

“叫什么名字。”

“tybalt。”

提伯尔特身体一僵。男孩察觉到异样，吐出了嘴里的东西，费力呼吸了好几口，抬起头正对上一支枪口。

“谁派你来的？”提伯尔特倾下身，将枪口顶上他的眉心。“谁给你临时起了这个名字来接近我？”

“我不……”

“谨慎对待你的回答，孩子。”提伯尔特慢条斯理地推开保险栓，“因为这有可能是你的最后一句话。”

男孩神色里露出了一些惊愕，他的手发抖得更厉害了些。但提伯尔特注意到男孩的惊愕似乎并不是因为发现他有枪，而是因为他问题的内容。

“没有人派我。我一直叫这个名字。”和他同名的男孩在枪口下辩解，“不信你可以等下一次我的前买家再来买我时问他们，虽然已经很多天没有人来了……可是他们都知道我的名字。”

如果不是怀疑这是一个伪装，提伯尔特发自内心觉得这孩子有些可笑。“你以为我有很多时间陪你耗？等你之前的买家？”提伯尔特用枪口顶在对方下垂的浅色眉毛上，顺着眉尖的方向缓慢地滑动，像两笔细致的描眉，“你一早接近我的时候就看出我带着枪，是不是？”

“我就是因为你有枪才接近你。”男孩一咬牙，“我觉得你会有……”

“我会有什么？”

tybalt不再回答，只是开始哆嗦了起来。他倒在沙发旁，长手长脚缩成一团。提伯尔特观察着他近乎是生理反应的抽搐，突然一把抓过他的手腕，把他的袖口掀到胳膊肘。

与预料中大差不差。提伯尔特看到了发青的针眼。

“你认为我会有药。”提伯尔特扔下他的胳膊。

tybalt没有接话。过了一会儿才小声问他，颤颤巍巍：“你有吗。”

“你拿什么换？”

“发作前我还能忍一段时间。你想对我做什么都行。我不要钱。”

“你打算怎么打消我对你的怀疑？”

“你为什么怀疑我？”

“你的名字很特别。”

tybalt费力地、难以置信地仰起头。他眼里含着绝望和困惑，好像提伯尔特才是那个瘾君子，是个不可理喻的疯子。

提伯尔特盯着男孩颜色漂亮的眼睛。他抬起枪，卸了枪膛，倒出几颗子弹，又推了回去。齿轮转圈，最后咔哒一响。

“舔它。”提伯尔特扣着扳机，把枪口移到tybalt嘴边。

“里面还有一颗子弹。如果我发现你是我什么仇家送来的小礼物，我是不会在意在这样一个小酒店里开枪的。”

提伯尔特看着男孩用他的枪操自己的嘴巴。

tybalt半闭着眼睛，努力把这支金属管往更深的地方吞咽。金属的冰凉触感和苦味大概让他很难受，他忍着咳嗽，只在忍不住时把干咳和呜咽混在喘气的声音里。提伯尔特动了动手指，枪管压着他的舌头滚了一圈。

男孩为此呼吸不畅。他含着枪管呛咳，深眼眶下的眼角变得通红，漫出水雾。但提伯尔特的手仍扣在扳机上，这使得男孩不得不畏惧，在被一枪打穿脑袋的危险面前进行卖力的表演。

然而这孩子并不擅长表演。他不知道怎么故作媚态，也没有被打磨圆滑的技巧。他只能竭力把嘴里的枪管当作需要尽心取悦的对象，一边舔弄一边发出哽咽的喉音。他吞吐着，金属被口水覆盖而变得亮晶晶，他忍着干呕的冲动伸出舌尖，努力把水渍拉成丝。

其余的唾液顺着他的下巴流进脖子。他抓着提伯尔特裤子的手指不停地颤抖，终于在提伯尔特的指肚又一次蹭过扳机时无声地哭了。

“你哭什么？”

tybalt摇摇头不说话。提伯尔特一把将男孩从地上拎起来，拽了两步扔到床上。tybalt的蓝眼睛笼罩了一层液体，撑起胳膊望着他。提伯尔特扯下男孩的背带，解开他的衬衫扔在地上，男孩苍白的身体暴露在外，手臂细长，血管发青，血管的脉络在药瘾发作的前夕脆弱地紧绷，像分岔的青紫色的沟壑。

“我希望接下来的事情不用我教。”提伯尔特在操他前警告。

可进入的过程并不顺利。虽然提伯尔特自己已经勃起，但tybalt过于虚弱，只扩张了一指就呼吸混乱，疼得呜咽出声。提伯尔特不得不停下，慢慢把手指退了出来。但男孩愣住了，他呆呆地看着提伯尔特，不知道在想什么，没有后退躲开，反而突然咬着嘴唇爬上来攀住提伯尔特的肩膀，手掌冰凉。

提伯尔特没有推开他，倒想看看他要做什么。tybalt单手扶住他，接着一闭眼自己坐了下来，趴在提伯尔特的肩膀上发出一声压抑的惨叫。

提伯尔特一时没有了动作。冲击带来的快感让他晕眩了几秒，他试图把tybalt的脸抬起来，tybalt只是趴在他肩上哭，眼泪接连不断滴下来，边哭边自己抬起腰又重新坐下，如此反复，几次之后啜泣里带上了绵密的呻吟。提伯尔特低下身子让两人换了个姿势，让tybalt在床上躺下，tybalt胡乱捧着提伯尔特的脑袋，把他的头发弄得乱七八糟。

“冷……”tybalt语焉不详地一直哭，一边用力把自己往提伯尔特身上送，“你靠过来一点。”他抽泣着说。

提伯尔特依言压了上去。“你可以慢一点。”提伯尔特出声提醒，男孩从刚才开始自我献祭似的举动让他皱起眉头。

但男孩没有慢下来，他的手几次快要从提伯尔特后背上掉下来，又立刻更紧地抓住他。提伯尔特能感到背后被划出的痕。男孩带着提伯尔特一起把床晃动得毫无章法，技术并没有顷刻间变得纯熟，只是让自己深陷其中。他的眼泪和动作一样没有停，他半睁着眼睛，一会儿后突然卸了力气似地闭上了。

这一次他的手滑下来掉到了床上。提伯尔特拍拍他的脸，tybalt没有睁眼，只是脑袋跟着提伯尔特手掌的方向歪了下去。

提伯尔特对着镜子洗完脸时听到了卧室床上悉悉索索的动静，速度很快，仿佛很着急。几秒后tybalt出现在他眼前，衣服都没穿好，眼睛微微睁大着望着提伯尔特，又低下头去，没话找话似地说：“你的枪在床上。”

“嗯。”提伯尔特漫不经心地应答了一下，擦了一把脸。

“那里面没有剩下的子弹，是不是？”tybalt小声说，“昨天晚上你全取出来了。”

提伯尔特短促地从鼻子里笑了一声。“怎么，不然你还真以为我会从你嘴里把你脑袋打开花吗。”

“我现在知道你不会了。”

提伯尔特奇怪地看了他一眼。这消瘦又沉默的男孩似乎比昨晚话多了起来。男孩抓着洗手间的玻璃门框，执拗地站在那里，好像在等待什么一样。

“给你喂了点镇定，能缓冲一阵子。我没有随身携带那种东西。我只是做道上生意，我自己可不吸。”

“哦。”男孩心不在焉。

提伯尔特皱了皱眉。他仍然不知道男孩在想什么。“但镇定的效果维持不了很久，”他继续说，瞄了一眼表，“你大概今天中午还会发作。我会派人在这之前给你送来。够你一个星期的剂量。”

“可是我昨晚中途晕过去了。”

tybalt看上去竟像是在分辩。提伯尔特没接话，转过身来等他继续。男孩抿着嘴唇，耳朵尖轻微发红。

“我没有给你服务好。”

“我没那么小气跟你计较这个。”

男孩只是坚持。“我不要你的药了。”

“那你一会儿瘾发作了怎么办？”

“我想别的办法。”

男孩咬着嘴唇。可提伯尔特盯着他不安的、哀戚的眼睛，心知肚明他根本没有其他办法。

提伯尔特沉默了一会儿。“那这次你要什么，又决定是钱吗。”

男孩仍旧摇了摇头。“我不要你的海洛因，也不要你的钱。”

提伯尔特深吸一口气，他走过去，掐住男孩的下巴颠了颠，不知道自己哪来的心情把不耐烦变成了耐心。“我操了你，懂吗？既然你是做这行的，我就总得给你点东西。”他又缓慢地重复了一遍，“你想要什么？”

男孩向提伯尔特看了一眼，又垂下眼睛，盯着面前的地板。“你如果什么时候再想起我来……我想要你还来找我。就和我说一两句话也行。”

提伯尔特不由得怔了一怔。“为什么？”

“我想要再见到你。”

“我就是在问这个。为什么？”

“因为我今天早上是在被子里醒来，不是在哪条全是泥的小巷子里。很暖和。没有血流到腿上，没有冻僵，没有鼻青脸肿。”

提伯尔特一时说不出话。他仿佛消化了挺久，尽管他马上就理解了这些句子背后的遭遇。这男孩竟为此渴望再见到他，渴望到主动放弃足以维持许久生计的报酬。

“你就想要这个？”

男孩抬起了头。他的眼睛弥漫着一股哀伤，但他认真地、郑重地看着提伯尔特。

“我就想要这个。”


End file.
